Ascension, or something else
by Rch0516
Summary: Just an idea I found interesting.


**Right, I'm posting this to ebb my frustrations at writing my other story. ****Well, that and there's a real lack of FEAR crossovers.** I some what doubt I'll develop this one as I have no idea where to go with it, but thought it was an interesting idea.

**Anyway, I don't own Stargate SG-1 or F.E.A.R., they are the property of others.**

**

* * *

**

"What is it?"

"She"

"I'm Sorry?"

"Don't be so crass Daniel. She's a she, not an it."

"That's a woman?" Daniel was taken aback, actually gaping at the subject of his scrutiny.

"A little girl, actually."

"Little girl? Never mind… How is she doing this?"

"What, affecting higher dimensions?" he received a nod as Daniel tore his eyes from the dark fractures lining the plane they occupied and met his gaze, "We don't know."

"You don't know?" Daniel drawled, staring at one of the closest thing he had to a friend here.

"Nope. She's not like us, you me and the others, she's something completely different."

"What do you mean? What is she?"

Staring at him with a completely straight face, his friend said "She's your daughter."

"…"

"Excuse me! Could you repeat that?" Daniel yelled, actually going bug eyed in surprise.

"Not literally you idiot! You, as in human… earthling… you. She is the child of the humanity of Earth." Still being met with Daniel's demanding, almost accusing frown, the man sighed as he shuffled slightly.

"Alright, listen. We don't know what she is or how she got to be that way. We don't understand how she is affecting dimensions like this, as far as we understand it shouldn't be possible, but it's obvious that she can. She is, in some way, an ascended being, but not the same way as we are. She's something else."

"What, like Anubis?"

"No. Anubis tried to become like us, she is something completely different. She's and ethereal being, occupying higher planes similar to how we do, but how she got here, the nature of her existence bears no parallels to ours."

"So there are two completely different types of ascended being?"

"No… well, not exactly. There are probably hundreds more. It's a big universe Danny boy, who's to say there aren't other types sitting out there. But she clearly is some kind of ascended being."

"…okay. She's some kind of completely different, unexplainable being capable of occupying the same planes we can, I'll accept that. But how is she humanity's daughter?"

"Well, you can tell she's on earth right?" at Daniel's nod he continued, "well, some unscrupulous people there found a little girl with extraordinary abilities and, as almost anyone on your planet would, they tried to take advantage of her for their own gain."

"Unspeakable experiments and horrifying testing later, she began lashing out at these people with those abilities and started doing a lot of damage. So two days before she turned eight, they stuck her in a chemically induced coma, and locked her away in this tank that contained her abilities."

"Still not happy with what they had achieved so far, they artificially inseminated her to try and make a specimen with her abilities that they could control. They ripped these babies from her, one when she was fifteen, the second sixteen, and left her floating in that tank."

"Ten years later, when she linked to one of the kids and lashed out at these people again, they pulled the plug and left her to drown in there. Her body may have died, but she didn't." Daniel's disbelieving, and horrified face showed the story had hit home. "She exists because of you people on earth and your true nature. Though they'd never admit it, she's another reason why the others are so against helping you guys to ascend, cos in many ways they consider you worse than the Goa'uld for this."

Horror gave way to anger as Daniel heard that, "HEY! What's been done to her is horrible, and disgusting, but the Goa'uld have done much worse!"

"Really? Okay, the testing and what not, I'll give you that there are Goa'uld who've done worse, but we know they're evil. Goa'uld are what they are and make no appologies for it. You guys, you talk to one another, and now to others across the galaxy about _peace_ and _compassion_, but you're doing crap like this on a daily basis, with such industrial efficiency it would make Nirrti herself green with envy. Let me tell you, there are Goa'uld out there in the galaxy who can't hold a candle to some of the people on earth in the evil department."

The two stood silently for a while after this, occasionally glancing at the black fractures as they shifted over this dimensional barrier, new cracks forming like breaks on a frozen lake while others seemed to heal back into pristine white. Finally Daniel returned his attention to his companion.

"So, besides the belief that ascension should only occur if someone is capable of it on their own, because a few people on earth caused this," he gestured to the mass beside them, "they judge all of humanity as unworthy of joining them?"

"Firstly, it wasn't a few. A big section of the leadership of that United States you talk about condoned this. It's why the others are so distrusting of you. You're come from a people who elect such monsters as your leaders. Secondly, the others are big on people suffering the consequences of their actions, even at horrible costs. In their minds, she is your greatest sin, and your eternal shame. 'The humanity of Earth deserves to suffer as it made her suffer,' was their general sentiment I believe."

"Why do you know so much about this?"

"It interests me." That perpetual smile of his seemed to light up even more now, "Ascended being have so much innate understanding and knowledge that everything becomes so mundane. It's nice to find something that even beings like us are completely unable to explain."

"So it's just because nobody understands her? What, do you want to be the one who figures it out?"

"Well yeah. This little girl is the most interesting thing in this place, why wouldn't I want to figure her out. The others won't even go near her to do it, they're scared stiff."

"Why are they scared?" Stopping, his friend's smile fell away completely and a look of absolute seriousness crossed his face.

"Daniel, since everyone here ascended, only one of them, _only one_, has dies as an ascended being. Some retook human form and passed on and what not, but this one guy, Morlan I think, he died as one of us. And he died 'cos of her."

Daniel was speechless. How could an ascended being, whose existence supposedly transcended the constraints of mortality, die?

"It was back when she first died. It sent a ripple throughout this plane and others, and Morlan came here to investigate what could possibly have caused such a thing. He got too close."

"Too close?"

"She can see us Daniel, _feel _us. Physically she may have been 22 when she died, but really, she's a scared little eight year old girl, whose known nothing but trauma and suffering. She's angry, she lashes out at everything and as what she is now, she's powerful beyond reckoning."

"Morlan got too close to that container she's in and she pulled him inside. As powerful and intelligent as an ascended being he was, the agony that echoes though out her entire being makes her stronger. She reached out and grabbed him, _squeezed_ him, and his mind, his very essence shattered under the weight of hers."

"If that's true, why haven't the others done anything to stop her?"

"They couldn't if they wanted to. They don't understand her, they don't even know if they could stop her. They won't risk trying to stop her because of what she could do to them if they did. And I doubt they would even if they could, the others won't interfere in anything of the lower planes, even if it means their own demise. Even if she technically occupies our planes now, she is as I said, their responsibility."

"But she killed one of them. She's a danger to everything. If she's having this affect on a higher dimension, just think what she would be capable of doing in the lower ones?"

"It doesn't matter Daniel. They won't interfere, and neither will you. For now, I think they're just happy with her being locked away in that thing... though that can't last forever." He finished softly. Looking at him, that smile returned to his friend's face. The shirt with rolled up sleeves around his portly frame, the tie, the thin brown hair, everything about him somehow seemed to become relaxed. Daniel just couldn't understand how he could be so relaxed given what they were discussing.

"What do you mean 'it can't last forever'?"

"The very fringe of her essence has already leaked from that prison, that's how she's causing this, and how she grabbed Morlan. That prison is only so strong Danny boy, and it's only going to get weaker over time. She on the other hand..." They were interrupted by a sound like shatering glass as the dark marks suddenly surged.

"...is only getting stronger."

"Mm huh. One day, she'll get out of there, and it's gonna' be one hell of a show." He said as he turned and began to walk away. Daniel caught his parting words over his shoulder. _"Little Alma, I cant wait to see what you're really capable of."_

Daniel stayed a moment longer, studying the mass as it surged and flowed over the landscape. Turning to leave, he came face to face with the horrifying visage of an emaciated woman, her strangles of black hair casting terrifying shadows over the near hollow sockets that were her eyes. He stared at her, at a complete loss for how to react, until she suddenly surged forward, grasping his shoulders...

_

* * *

_

"Gaah!" Dr. Daniel Jackson shot up in his bead, shock straight. For weeks now his nights had been fraught with these dreams... or nightmares. Of time spent with his most intimate family, of his father dying constructing the ships that would save their lives, of the wife he left behind to save their son.

Of course, none of these were his memories. They belonged to the talthuns that had briefly occupied his head, but that didn't make the sensations of pain and loss he suffered with each memory any less real.

That last one however, that one had been different. It hadn't been like the others where he could eventually see a reflection, or notice details that alerted him to the alien nature of the memory. There were no blank sections, no fuzzy reflections as his brain tried to make sense of what it was experiencing. Instead, it had just felt... incomplete. Like there was so much more there in his memory to see, so much more he experienced at the time, things he was simply incapable of comprehending as he was now.

It had felt just like those memories of Rya'c and Bra'tak being held prisoner on Erebus. He realized, it was something from his time as an ascended.

Getting up, he made his way through into the bathroom and splashed some cold water over his face, trying to clear his mind enough to think. What could that memory have meant?

Last time he remembered something from his time as an ascended being, it had been to aid two friends taken prisoner, something specific. There had to be a reason why he had remembered this now, but what? And what on Earth did the memory mean, a little girl who had experienced unspeakable suffering with the power to crush an ascended being into nothing? Why would he remember that?

Knowing that he was not going to get back to sleep tonight, Daniel went through to his study and sat down. Taking a pen, he began to write down everything he could remember from his dream so he could make a report in the morning. Whatever the reason was he had remembered this, he knew it was going to prove important eventually.

* * *

**This was just an idea that popped into my head when I was replaying FEAR 2 the other day. If anyone reckons its worth running with, let me know.**


End file.
